degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Stone
Peter Michael Stone (born September 1, 1989) is a Canadian college student, who attended Degrassi Community School in Toronto but now attends Toronto University. He is portrayed by Jamie Johnston.. Background Peter transferred into Degrassi in the beginning of grade 10. He is the son of Ms. Hatzilakos, the school principal. Unlike most of the other characters, no episode has focused on his family and past life, but parts of his history can be pieced together from conversations. Apparently, his parents divorced when his father had an affair with his intern. It is eventually revealed that he walked on his dad kissing the intern and he told his mom, leading to his parents' divorce. He spent most of his schooling in private school, but for unknown reasons, he started attending Degrassi in the 10th grade. In the episode Tell It To My Heart it is revealed that Peter's father does not particularly care for his son. This may be a contributing factor to his "spoiled kid" personality. But it seemed his father did care for him after all, in the episode True Colors when he had those hit and run charges taken off his record, but still had to face house arrest. Season 5 Peter was introduced in Season 5, when he entered Degrassi as a new student. He was first spotted by Emma at a pool, who developed a crush on him. Peter had no interest in Emma, but rather her best friend Manny. Peter continuously tries to engage Manny in flirting, but she turns him down each time. After having a fight with her family (more notably, her father), Manny decides to go to a party that Peter invited her to. Later that night, after becoming intoxicated, Manny takes Peter into a bathroom where he videotapes her taking her shirt off. Later, after being rejected by her, Peter threatens to e-mail the video to the entire school if Manny refuses to go out with him. After some more conflicts between the two, Peter sends the entire student body his video of Manny. At the start of season 5, he begins flirting with Emma, smooth-talking her. At first Emma shuts him out, despite her feelings for him, because of what he did to Manny. She plans revenge for what he did to Manny, so she tries to seduce him, stripping him and taking photos with her camera phone. Eventually, her plan backfires because his bedroom is a storage room, a situation she sympathizes with since she sleeps in the basement of her house. They eventually begin dating in secret. During the end of the season, Emma and Peter become open about their relationship, which tears Emma between her best friend Manny, and Peter. By dating Emma, Peter discovers that she is suffering from a mix of anorexia nervosa and bulimia. He tells Manny who goes with him to Emma's parents to set up an intervention to help her. She is then put into a hospital. Peter had been extremely supportive during all her recovery. Season 6 In Season 6 Peter begins his junior year at Degrassi with a huge bang: he meets his girlfriend Emma's ex-boyfriend Sean when he returns to Degrassi from Wasaga Beach. Emma realizes she may have unresolved romantic feelings for Sean, without Peter knowing. Peter starts hanging out with Sean. Because of her feelings for her former beau, Emma decides to take a break from her relationship with Peter. He begins noticing that Sean may be the cause of the hiatus, and becomes angered. He sets him up for possession of pot in his locker, which leads to Sean being kicked out of Degrassi. Peter and Sean race against each other in a street race, ending up almost killing an innocent man out for a nighttime jog. Jay tells Sean to leave, which results in Sean being arrested for a hit-and-run accident, whilst only leaving Peter with community service and house arrest. Sean is now in jail, while Emma is still working things out with Peter. After framing Sean by planting pot in his locker, Peter makes a big mistake when he breaks into Emma's locker and leaves a mask there as a surprise. Emma doesn't realize that Peter broke into Sean's locker until Manny points it out to her. Emma proceeds to shove Peter into a locker and forces him to tell her the truth, which makes Emma furious so that she tells him "When you see me in class, don't look at me. When you see me in the halls, don't talk to me because you and me are done!" and gets him in trouble with his mother at the same time by revealing to her that he was there without telling her. Later on Peter joins the Spirit Squad after Darcy advertises they could use some guys on the team. At first Manny seems unsure of letting Peter join after what he did to her. Darcy feels that he is right for the job, so she gets Peter to pick her up, which stands out in sharp contrast to the lack of ability of all the other boys, who can't even do a simple cart wheel. Now impressed by his skills, Manny doesn't hate him as much. In his junior year, he begins hanging out with Manny and Darcy more often, which lead to his secret sessions with Darcy for a photo shoot. Peter introduces Darcy to an online friend named Adams, who turns out to be an internet predator, with a desire for "sexy" pictures, for which he sends money. However, He went back to his old ways by showing Darcy's photos to Spinner, leading to their third and final breakup. Although they were not that close, after J.T.'s death he made a slideshow for his memory at a memorial service. Later in the year, Peter apologizes to Darcy for the online situation and the two soon become friends. He shows up to help the friendship club and brings her flowers. She is impressed by his work and accepts a ride from him. When he once again lies (his license was suspended), Darcy begins disliking him. However, some time later, they start dating, hiding it from everyone by fighting and being rude to each other. Peter and Darcy's relationship becomes complicated because of Peter's house arrest. After Darcy's friend (who Darcy ditched to be with Peter) catches her and Peter in the park, she tattles to Peter's mom. Because of this Peter's parents talk about sending Peter away to boarding school to keep them apart. His mom also tells Peter to keep his distance from Darcy. Peter is about to give up but Darcy tells him that if he believes that love is the most important thing, then he would meet her at their secret make-out area. Darcy waits there and believes that he isn't coming, but as she is about to leave Peter arrives. He also tells Darcy that if his parents send him away, the only thing he can lose is her and then they make out. Season 7 .]] Peter and Darcy's relationship is stronger than ever, but when he wants to have sex, Darcy gets angry and throws him out of her room. Peter gets drunk later and tells Darcy that he is a virgin too and that he is willing to wait until she is ready because he loves her. The next morning Darcy and Peter wake up next to each other and Darcy is naked. Darcy thinks they had sex, but Peter isn't so sure. Peter tells Darcy he thinks she might have been raped, but Darcy freaks out on him and tells him never to talk to her again. When Darcy attempts suicide, Peter, knowing how important abstinence is to her, gets her ring back and Manny tells her rape didn't count as sex. After Darcy wants to have sex on the roof he calls her hopeless and says that he doesn't know her anymore. She is tempted to jump off the roof. It seems that he was a little jealous though, when he saw Darcy making out with Johnny DiMarco on the roof. Over spring break, Darcy's parents send her to brat camp due to her behavior, and Peter goes with her. He claims that she shouldn't have to go through it alone. When he admits that's why he signed up, he and Darcy have sex in the nurse's office. Peter convinces Sav and Danny to form a band. They ask Spinner to be their drummer, but Spinner scoffs at their polo shirts, "pretty boy" looks and sappy love songs. However he is the reason his relationship with Darcy failed. Later, Peter suggests they get more serious and they start making more hardcore rock songs. They ask Spinner to be their drummer again, but Spinner does not want to be seen with Danny and Sav. Peter comes up with a solution- masks to conceal their identities. After getting their first song on video, it spreads through the school, where it becomes an instant hit. Peter later secretly confides to Darcy that he is the lead singer. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Darcy tells Peter that she is leaving to help build a school in Kenya, but only tells him this at the last minute - the day before she leaves. He is devastated by the news. Angered, Peter gets together with Mia Jones, who has also just been rejected, at a party. Darcy sends a care package from Kenya for all of her friends, and sends a present to Peter as well. Upon receiving the gift from Clare, Peter throws it out in front of Mia, but later digs the present out of the trash can and puts it in his pocket, along with a note from Darcy. This proves that even though she hurt him and he wants to begin a relationship with Mia, he still cares for Darcy. In Man with Two Hearts, Peter starts to develop a friendship with Riley Stavros, and continues to blow off Mia more and more. One day Peter and Riley decide to skip school and go to Peter's condo to play Wii Sports! Boxing. Then when Riley is giving Peter pointers, Riley kisses him on the lips. Riley thought he was gay because of the Tokio Hotel poster. The next day, Peter makes Mia and him an official couple, while revealing to her what happened. Mia tells him to fix things with Riley, despite his sexuality. He then tries to patch things up with Riley, but Riley gets physical, slamming Peter and saying that nothing happened between them. The day afterwards, Peter announces that he's trying out for cross-country when Riley calls him a fag in front of Bruce and Derek. Peter almost spills Riley's secret but decides against it, and the two finally come to an understanding. He is seen at the Sweethearts Dance, dancing with Mia. In the episode Heat of The Moment, his dad pressures him to help with his half-sister, Angel, and Peter agrees. When Angel starts to interfere with Peter's fun, Peter decides responsibility for someone else's child shouldn't fall on him (an opinion that hits Mia hard). Mia storms off while Peter and Mia were together at his house because of this philosophy. Peter then gets stuck with his little sister. When his dad buys him a bass (even though Peter plays guitar), he tells his dad how he feels and that how he doesn't want his sister to go through the same stuff. In the end, Mia finds Peter and they make up again over bonding with Angel when Peter brings her to school, who has decided to be there as much as possible for his younger sister. In Jane Says Part 2. Besides Ali Peter was the second person to see Clare's new Look and was shocked by it.. In the episode Heart Of Glass Peter, not quite over Darcy, joins Degrassi's United Nations club and picks Kenya as his country. Mia finds out that he's been keeping in touch with Darcy when she goes through his UN book and finds a note from Darcy saying that she can't wait to see him again. Mia gets jealous and dumps him because she knows he is not over Darcy. In the episode Up Where We Belong he is seen playing with his bandmates. In the episode Danger Zone Peter rushes over to the Dot while it's being held up because he knew that Mia was supposed to be there that night. He is relieved to see her outside and tells her that he was sorry and that he was glad that this happened because he would have never been able to tell her that he loved her otherwise. The two reconcile and their relationship continues. In "Degrassi Goes Hollywood," he and the STÜDZ get a job playing in Jason Mewes' movie. =Season 9= In Just Can't Get Enough Peter's life seems to be great, until he is told there is no room left for him in the music class. His girlfriend, Mia Jones, scores a modeling job in Paris and accepts it. Peter decides he will go with her, which makes Mia very happy. Mia and Peter are invited to a party at Declan and Fiona's house. Declan promptly sets to embarrassing Peter by having him play a solo of "Like Whoa." Declan and Fiona's cousin, Victoria, offers Peter some meth. He decides to try it and things spiral down from there. The next day he starts flipping out at Mia, causing her to decide that she is going to leave him. Intoxicated by the meth, Peter barges into the school dance. He interrupts his band performing a song he wrote and has a mental breakdown. After fighting with them, he storms out. Later he calls Riley when he is stranded in the middle of a high way. Riley, Sav, Danny, and Spinner come to save Peter. While almost getting ran over by a truck in the process, Peter arrives home safely and Spinner and Riley stay the night to watch Peter. Peter calls his Mom and tells her to come home. In You Be Illin, Peter is angry at being kicked out of the band and he tries his best to get back in the band, but the band sticks to keeping him out of the band so that he would have time to clean up his act. He reconciled his friendship with Danny and Sav. In "Beat It" part 2, Riley decides he wants to make himself straight especially since he is having trouble with his anger, Fiona breaks up with him because of the way he is acting and he gets kicked out of his lifeguard class, in the end he realizes he can't fight his being gay and eventually is able to accept his sexuality, but decides to keep his sexual orientation a secret until he's finished high school. He also admits it to Peter, who is proud of his acceptance. In Start Me Up, Peter is accepted into Toronto University. Peter needs money, so he gets a job by running a club in the enormous storage room above the Dot, called "Above the Dot" (get it?). Peter and Spinner run the club, and Victoria (Fiona and Declan's cousin who offered Peter meth) promises Peter that Fritz Helder and the Phantoms will preform, after Fiona tells Peter Victoria is clean. Peter and Victoria share a kiss when the band starts playing. Jane later hears Victoria snorting meth again, and tells Peter. Peter later asks Victoria if she still did meth, and she admitted she was "cheating", and offered Peter meth again. Peter tells her not to contact him or come to Above the Dot again and she walks away crying. Later, Peter is unloading equipment for "Janie and the Studs", and Sav, Jane, and Danny let Peter back in the band to sing duets with Jane. They renamed the band "Janie and the Studs featuring Peter Stone". In Broken Promises Peter goes shopping for a tux at the Degrassi Tux rentals with Sav, and Danny. When Sav found out he needed to go to the prom with Farrah, he begged Peter to take her instead because he didn't want to take Farrah he wanted to take Anya. At, first Peter mentioned he didn't like hooking up with random girls. But, eventually he decided to to Sav a favor and go with Farrah to prom. At, prom Peter didn't really care much about Farrah so he let her walk by herself, but when her dress got caught in the limo Peter helped her. Farrah decided to leave that part of her dress stuck in the limo. After, Peter, Sav, and Danny thought that Farrah was kind of hot in her small dress but didn't do anything much to show it besides a few glances and a surprised look on their faces. In side Peter asked Farrah if they should dance or something and Farrah shrugged her shoulders. In Innocent When You Dream, Sav can't seem to get over the fact that Anya is moving on after the break up and he isn't. When trying to prove that he is moving on, he finally finishes the final track for "House Arrest". Feeling accomplished he wants to enter the band into a contest for a music video. So, he tries to make a music video for "House Arrest" which doesn't work out to smoothly. Later on, in desperate boredom Sav calls Anya to hang out. After, talking for a while, Anya asks Sav when they're going to get back together because she wanted Sav to believe she was busy so he'd fall for her again. He tells Anya it was a mistake calling her back up, and tells her that it was their final break up. In the end of the plot, Sav shows the video on the announcements and tells the band that he did some minor adjustments to it to make it just right. This music video is entered into the contest and the band invites him to a celebration in the break room after school but tells them that he has an appointment with a Persian cat that can sing happy birthday later. In Keep On Loving You, Danny doesn't like watching his girlfriend Chantay kiss Peter in the play. Danny approaches Peter and tells him that he shouldn't get to into the kiss because Chantay is his and he doesn't like other guys falling all over her. Peter explains to Danny that he doesn't enjoy the kiss because he knows they're not dating, they're just acting. But, Peter also explained that he didn't like it when another guy at a photo shoot was falling all over Mia. So, they get a plan. Since, Danny was coming down with a cough/cold Peter and Danny switch water bottles, so Peter will get sick and not have to kiss Chantay. Later on, Danny and Peter have an encore presentation of the play at "Above The Dot" with Chantay in it so her family could see. =Season 10= Peter is a freshman in TU, and has a partime job at the Dot. In What A Girl Wants Part 1, Peter is working at the Dot, and him and Sav talk. Peter tells Sav that it's awkward how he and Anya said hello. Sav tells Peter that it is, and other things. Peter asks him if the last breakup was there last, Sav says i dont know, and they begin to talk about who Sav will hang with when school starts in a few moments. Then Sav orders a coffee, and Drew walks in. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself Part 1, Peter is working at the Dot, when a disgruntled Sav walks in. Peter asks what's wrong, and Sav explains. Peter mentions how since the Studs broke up, Sav hasn't been doing anything fun lately. Peter tells Sav that he should start hanging out with Eli, and the others. Sav tells Pete that he's crazy since their 11th graders, and he's a senior. But, Peter tells him that he was a grade 11 and Sav was a grade 10 when they started their band. Sav agrees, asks if Peter wants to go to the concert instead. Peter feels bad, but he tells him he can't because he has college exams to study for. Later on, in the episode Peter is seen serving salads to hungry customers at the Dot, we learn that Peter works at the Dot when he's not at school. =Similarities with Craig Manning= Peter and Craig, though never actually conversing with one another, have several similarities, including: *They both came in the series without making guest appearances. *They both came in the series with their parent or guardian as a main character: Peter with his mom Ms. H, Craig with his step dad Joey Jeremiah. *They are both photographers. *They both started bands: Peter starting Stüdz and Craig starting Downtown Sasquatch. *They were both in a band with Spinner Mason. *They were both in a band with a female character: Peter with Jane Vaughn and Craig with Ellie Nash and Ashley Kerwin. *They both got addicted to drugs and needed help from their friends to realize their mistake. *They both hooked up with girls at clubs: Peter with Victoria, Craig with Manny Santos. *Craig was interested in Emma Nelson, but dated Manny. While reversely, Peter was interested in Manny, but dated Emma. *Peter's first season was Craig's final season. *They both had a girlfriend who ended up moving away at one point. For Peter, Mia moved to France and Darcy to Kenya; for Craig, Ashley moved to England. *They both committed a crime while driving, but were never sent to jail: Peter for street racing, Craig for driving without a license. *They both have rich fathers that eventually left their sons. *They were both kissed by gay characters, yet remained friends with the boys who kissed them: Peter was kissed by Riley Stavros in Season 8 and helped him come to terms with his homosexuality, and Craig was kissed by Marco Del Rossi in Season 4 and sort of joked about it by saying, "So what: when in doubt you kiss Craig?!" =Relationships= *Emma Nelson **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "Tell It To My Heart" (509) ***Broke Up: "True Colors" (603) ****Reason: Peter frames Sean for possession of drugs. *Darcy Edwards **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Free Fallin', Part 2" (615) ***Broke Up: "Live to Tell" (712) ****Reason: Peter realizes he doesn't know Darcy anymore after she tries to have sex with him on the roof, and finds her to be hopeless. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Bust a Move, Part 1" (713) ***Break Up: "Fight the Power" (803) ****Reason: Darcy moves to Kenya and Peter hooks up with Mia at his party. *Mia Jones **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Man With Two Hearts" (805) ***Broke Up: "Heart of Glass" (816) ****Reason: Peter admits he still has feelings for Darcy. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Danger Zone" (818) ***Break Up: "Just Can't Get Enough" (902) Relationship Trivia *Two of Peter's girlfriends, Darcy and Mia, both had to end the relationship with Peter because of a change of location. Darcy moved to Kenya and Mia moved to Paris. *Two of Peter's girlfriends, Darcy and Mia, now have their own TV shows on the CW Network. Category:Drugs Category:Relationships Category:Studz Category:Males Category:Caucasian Category:Singer Category:Reformed Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 6 Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters